This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) to the provisional application 60/428,467 filed Nov. 22, 2002; to the provisional application 60/455,469, filed Mar. 17, 2003; and to the provisional application 60/485664, filed Jul. 8, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible coupling for interconnecting a drive shaft of an automotive vehicle engine and a driven shaft of a driven accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a connecting element within the flexible coupling that compensates for misalignment between the drive shaft of the engine and the driven shaft of the driven accessory.
2. Background of the Invention
It is widely known in an automotive vehicle engine to transfer a portion of the engine output to a plurality of belt driven accessories utilizing an endless serpentine belt. Typically, each component includes an input drive shaft and a pulley coupled to a distal end of the drive shaft for driving engagement with the belt. An example of such a belt driven accessory is an alternator. Increasingly, automotive vehicle manufacturers are choosing to drive such accessories directly with an engine driven output shaft. Due to packaging constraints and build tolerances, it is, however, not always possible or practicable to axially align the output shaft with the input shaft of the accessory. Further, directly driving the accessory with an output shaft exposes the accessory to vibrations associated with a running engine. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coupling that transmits rotational torque between the output and input shafts while compensating for misalignment and vibration therebetween.